Princess Tutu: Chapter of the Swan
by Clockworklolita
Summary: First fanfiction: It has been 6 months since the battle with the Raven and the Prince, Mytho and Rue are together ruiling a kingdom together, Fakir now has his stories, and Ahiru is just a duck, until one misty day at the pond changes Ahiru's life
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO IT'S NOT THAT GOOD!!! IT WAS A COUPLE OF HOURS WORK SO I KNOW IT NEEDS WORK! So please review and don't be too harsh. I only started writing this because I didn't like the ending to the Princess Tutu anime.

And now..(dramatic drumming) I PRESENT TO YOU PRINCESS TUTU: CHAPTER OF THE SWAN CHAPTER 1!!!

* * *

Fakir was writing as usual by the pond and Ahiru was swimming as usual as well. It had been almost 6 months since the incident with the Raven, Mytho, Rue, and Drosselmeyer. Ahiru was now a duck for the rest of her life and Fakir would continue writing.

Riing! Riing! It was now time for Fakir to leave to school. Whenever he left, Ahiru would always feel lonely. She'd be at the pond all day with no one around, just her and the calm water. Fakir would come when school was done for the day, that would be when she was most happy. He would take her back home and give her food and everything. He treated her like a girl and never less.

But one day Ahiru's and Fakir's lives changed and they found themselves in a new story.

Riiing! Riiing! "Quack?! Quack!?" "I know, I know. I need to hurry before I'm late. Sigh." Fakir then put down his quill, got up and then grabbed his jacket. "I'll see you later Ahiru! Don't go wondering around and get lost again!" He then left. _Man, I wish I could go back to school. I wish I was a human girl again, I wish I could become Princess Tutu again! But what am I saying....... I'm a duck, just a duck._ Ahiru then started swimming but soon encountered mist all around her. Up Ahead she could see someone dancing. Then another person next to the first, then another, and then another. Until she was surrounded by people dancing! _Wha!? Whats going on!?_ She thought to herself. She tried to find a way past the people but every exit was blocked by what looked like pillars. It looked like she was in a dancing hall of some sort. Then all of a sudden the people stopped. One of them statred to walk towards Ahiru. He then picked her up and put her on a pillar that was foriming in the middle of everyone. Ahiru then saw him and was fasinated by the man. He was like an angel, with his golden blonde hair that was sitting on his shoulders, but he didn't have wings. His eyes were purple, strange for a man or person to have purple eyes. He then spoke with a beautiful voice that sounded warm and soothing.

"I see, so your Ahiru. The duck that was given a human form to help the prince that lost his heart, only to become a duck again in the end." "Quack....." "Oh, Don't worry we don't want to hurt you, but instead help you. We come to tell you that Drosselmeyer, the man who tricked you into becoming Princess Tutu for mere entertainment has not yet been satisfied." "QUACK!?" "Yes, yes, we thought so too. But apparently we were wrong as well." _Wait, can this man understand me? I just 'quacked' and he answered at what I was trying to say._ "We don't know what he is up to, but the one thing we do know is that we can help you to defeat him. Would you like to be a human girl once more? And if you succeed in the end, you might be able to keep your human body? What do you say? Will you and Fakir help us and be apart of this story once more?" _This dude asks a lot of questions...wait..did he just say.._"QUACK!?" "Yes, Fakir as well. But we can not tell him, you will have to, we need him as well as we need you. We will give you 1 day to tell him, if not you will become a duck again and Drosselmeyer will continue without stop with his so called 'entertainment'." _I accept, I accept! Not only will I be human but I get to help, and not be a mere duck! _"Quack! Quack!" "Well then, good luck and farewell Ahiru. Until next time."

All of a sudden the mist, pillars, the man and the dancers all around Ahiru disappereard. She looked around thinking she would see them walking away but nothing. She thought maybe if she swam to the shore she could find them, but right before she moved a light shot out of the pond and pulled her into it! The light kept dragging her deeper and deeper until she was at the bottom. She looked around, it was pitch black, then she started to glow and she could feel something was happening to her. She could finally feel the bottom of the pond for the first time in 6 months. She was so happy, when she stopped glowing she started to float back to the top. When she reached the top she breathed in a huge breath and got out. She then got dizzy from breathing a little to much and fell. She tried to get up but then everything around her went black.

_**"Well this isn't no fun. To think they would come after me and take away my fun. Well, now what do I do, I can't do anything right at this moment. I can't go to Ahiru and tell her to be Princess Tutu again so she can like me and I can watch another story. Ah, I wish something would come out of nowhere and make everything more interesting." **__The man then watched the screen and sat down in a chair. __**"What do I do, hmmm, I already have a boy that is a part of this story and a women, oh this is hard, very hard. Do I use another animal like last time or another human?" **__The man wanted his stories to have a not so happy-ending he was a 'writer' after all. He then got up and looked at 4 more other screens. The first had a dove, the second had a black cat, the third a very young boy, and the fourth, well the fourth had nothing. The man could not think of a fourth character. _"Well I see your busy trying to make characters once again." _**"Who...." **__The man did not continue, because his mouth was now replaced with a smile that went from one cheek to the other._

_Ow. What hapened to me? _Ahiru got up from the ground. _I guess it was all a dream, Wow. I really thought it was real. Stupid me._ Ahiru got up and went to the pond to get a drink, but what she saw in the pond's reflection was not a duck, nor was it 'Ahiru'! "WHA!? WHAT!?" She fell over and landed in the pond. She kept staring at the pond thinking that what she was seeing was a mere illusion from well, dehydration. She thought she fell asleep for to long and needed water that badly. She splashed water on her face over and over and drank it over and over. The person in the reflection could not be her as when she was a human. The body was more slender and toned and she looked more grown up. Her hair was more shinier and silkier, it was even a little more pink than last time. She couldn't believe this, not at all. She was thinking that she fell while coming out of the pond, as a duck of course, and hit her head on a branch. "Ahiru!? Are you there!? I brought some food!" It was Fakir bringing her food like always when it was lunch time. He would always come eat with her and go back to class when he was done. _OH NO! _She thought to herself._ What do I do!? What do I do!? _She couldn't think of anything! She couldn't go to Fakir right now, I mean she was naked. She got out from the pond and started running in all directions looking for a place to hide, but no luck. _Darn! They could have at least given me some clothes!_ She then finally went behind a tree and sat on the floor. Lucky for her there was a huge bush next to it. A couple of minutes later she saw Fakir pass by the tree. Ahiru started freaking out, she didn't want him to see her this way, not naked! Then all of a sudden she felt something crawlling on her back. "What the...." but she didn't finish because her whisper was replaced with her scream.

"AAAHHH!!" She jumped up and noticed a bug falling to the ground. It was a spider. She then turned around and saw Fakir looking right at her. "Ahiru? Is it really you or am I dreaming? Is that really you, I mean are you really......" Fakir could not continue, he couldn't say anymore. Nothing would come out of his mouth. Ahiru and Fakir stared at each other which felt like a millenia, not even realizing that she was naked of course, until she broke the gaze and remembered that she WAS naked. She put her hands over her top half of the body, bowed down so that she was covering her other half, and blushed bright red. Fakir also blushed when he saw her whole body go red. _That can't be her, that can't be her. Or can it? No way, she looks so...so..I mean she looked....when she was a human before....but..now.......wow.._ (people, he's a guy...he's supposed to have these thoughts.)He then took off his school jacket and gave it to her, while looking the other way of course. He didn't want her to see him blushing, even though she had already seen him crying when she was a duck. Ahiru put the jacket on and finally blushed a bright pink. Fakir also turned around and looked straight into her eyes. He couldn't believe this at all. He then stepped towards Ahiru and hugged her. "I'm so happy you have your human body back. So happy. But how did you get it back?" "Lets just say it's a long story. But before I tell you....can we please find me some clothes...." she was blushing again and he then let her go. He couldn't even imagine when he would feel her soft skin again. He smiled, then he grabbed her hand. She thought it was warm, and touching his hand again made her feel safe. He then led her out of the little forest, and she followed.

_Somewhere far away there was a man laughing because of what he did to make this new story a little more interesting._

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I hoped you liked it! And I know it was not that good....once again I say it was only a couple of hours work. And now I say "Adieu" till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

And so here is chapter 2. It's not so great, the story, but I just want to know what my head comes up with for this story. yup.....so now (again drammatic drumming) HERE IS CHAPTER 2!!!!! ENJOY!!

* * *

Ahiru followed Fakir to his dorm. When they got to his room they found some girl clothes and uniforms on the bed next to his that used to be Mytho's. When they got closer a letter appeared out of nowhere on the clothes, it was adressed to Ahiru. She picked it up and read in her head.

_Dear Ahiru, These are our gifts to you for helping us and for forgetting to give you clothes before .Remember to tell Fakir as soon as possible. Well Ahiru we will talk to you again very soon. And one last thing. Be Careful. Adieu Ahiru. _And that was that. She held the paper in her hands still reading the words "Be. Careful." She knew what they meant but was to scared to believe them. _So does that mean he has gone to far with this story!? Is he going to do something bad just to make another interesting story!? What a monster. _She had to tell Fakir as soon as possible now, she had no other choice. _He may get mad at me....He would probably say that I was stupid to accept such a thing. Or say nothing, get mad, and leave me to do this alone. _"Ahiru are you ok? Your getting all sweaty." "OH!" She soon snapped out of it and turned to look at Fakir while hiding the letter behind her. "I'm fine. Can you leave me alone for a couple of minutes to change?" "Sure..." Of course Fakir was not freaked out about the clothes because well why would he? He could write stories that came true, so it never bothered him when something wierd happened. He left and went to wait in the hallway. "Hey Ahiru?" "Yes?" "We need to register you at the academy again." "I know. Ok, all done." She then got out, when Fakir saw her he couldn't say anything he just stared at her for a long time. He just still couldn't believe she was standing in front of him. He then went to her and hugged her, this time passionatly. "Fakir, wha..whats wrong?" "I'm sorry, it's just, I never thought I would get to see you again as a human." She then looked up at him and he looked down. She smiled and then remembered the letter. "Oh right, I now need to tell you how I got my body back." "Yeah." But Ahiru was a little afraid of telling him, so she took in a deep, deep breathe and thats when she told him the whole story.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M VERY DEEPLY SORRY!" Fakir was now staring at her, shocked. He couldn't believe Drosselmeyer was doing this all over again. _Didn't he have enough the last time!? _"I'm really sorry that I said yes, but I only accepted it for two reasons." '"And what are those reasons?" "Well one is because I wanted to be human again. And the second is because, well, I wanted to help once more." Fakir turned to look at her. "I didn't like being a duck because I couldn't do anything. It's like when your watching a game of some sort on the t.v. You scream at the players telling them to do something but you already know they can't hear you. Thats what I felt like being a duck. I mean yeah, it's who I am, but sometimes being you isn't enough, or at least thats what I think." She had her strong face on, and thats when Fakir knew that even though she looked beautiful, she was still the same old Ahiru. "Fine then, I'll help." "YOU WILL!?" "Yes, but only because I know you'll screw up somewhere along the way." Ahiru had no comment, she had her mouth open. She was a little sad at what he said, but when Fakir saw her he knew she didn't understand the joke he was trying to make. "I'm joking you know? I was trying to be funny." "Well it's kind of hard to tell. You had a very serious face, so I thought you really meant it." "Oh, well sorry if I hurt your feelings or something." Ahiru stared at him, he was turning red, she caught his eye and smiled.

_**"I see, so she told my little prodigee huh?"**__The man was staring at the screen sipping a cup of tea."Is that really duck, Zura?" __**"Why yes, yes it is my little puppet feeling friend." **__The man then walked to the other side where another screen was, on the screen was a dove, a black dove. It was flying over Kinkan Town and finally landed on top of a fountain. __**"That is the only form I can give him for now. He needs to get a pure heart now if he wants to return to his origianl form and become stronger. Hmm, but he doesn't know that does he? Oh, ha ha, clumsy me clumsy me. But he can find out on his own, I mean he is.." **__CLANK! __**"UZURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" **__The man then left the screen, but he didn't notice the black dove staring right at him. _

The next morning Fakir woke up. He looked at the bed Ahiru was supposed to be sleeping in but she wasn't there. He got up, changed in a hurry and went to go look for her. He looked for her for a while and soon it was almost time for school, so he put it off otherwise when he did find her and she heard that he didn't go to school she would get mad at him. When he got to school he saw Ahiru resting by the water fountain. "Where were you all day!? I've been looking for you since this morning!" "Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to look around, I mean I haven't been to school for a while." "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean, well uh." Ahiru saw him and smiled, she loved how he was sometimes so innocent, well or at least something like that. "Well come on Fakir! Otherwise your gonna be late for school." "Well don't you remember, we have to go register you, dummy." "Oh right......" Fakir then took her hand and headed to the registration office. They filled out everything and she was now a new student. No body, only Fakir and Charon, knew who she was. She and Fakir probably thought Drosselmeyer earased everyone's memories, but they weren't sure. When she got to class she was introduced and she then once again became best friends with her old best friends, Lillie and Pike. Now it was time for ballet class.

"Now we all know that we have a new student, . So I have asked her to demonstrate her ballet skills, so she will be dancing for us, a Pas de Deux....with, Ah, ." Everyone in the class knew Fakir was a great dancer, and now that Mytho was gone he was the only best male dancer there was at the school. When the doors opened everyone was speechless. Ahiru came in and she looked wonderful. She had on a white tutu with what looked like little sparkles of light. She looked like she was glowing. " you will dance will Fakir a Pas de Deux and demonstrate your ballet talent." "Uh.....ok." _Oh crap, Oh crap! Not again! Why can't they just put me in the beginners class again!? I can't dance, even Fakir knows that! AHHH!! _Fakir got up and moved to the center of the studio and Ahiru had no choice but to go. "Don't worry, it'll be like the time in the Lake of Despair. Just dance, don't think of anything around you ok?" She looked up and realized he was right. She had nothing to worry about, not when he was there. She grabbed his hand and everything around her was gone. She had nothing to worry about, if she danced badly she wouldn't care. As long as she could be with Fakir, help people and be human she wouldn't care. But she didn't know how well she was dancing, not even Fakir. She was only looking at him, and him, her. Her moves were graceful and right on point. She was dancing as if she was dancing all her life. She twirled, jumped and everything, and she did this all without falling. She and Fakir then were done with their routine and they were frozen in a position that left them close to each other. Ahiru looked at Fakir, he was smiling at her. He then leaned closer, and she did to. right when they were about to kiss, the whole class went into an uproar. People were clapping and some were even crying. Their routine was magnificent that it even topped Mytho's and Rue's, Mr. Cat also agreed with the class. She danced beautifully that he gave her the opportunity to be in the advanced classes, and she said yes. She was proud of herself, even though she had no idea that she was dancing good. Class was then over, and she went to go change back into her uniform. when she was done Fakir was waiting for her, they then walked to Charon's house because Fakir wanted to tell him what happened, and she agreed. Pike and Lillie were staring at them both from afar. "They look good together, don't they?" "I agree Pike, but then again Ahiru is so cute! I'm sure every boy that saw her today thinks she is as well. So if Fakir likes her, he should hurry up and make his move before some other boy comes into the picture!" "Yeah, your right. I know we just met the girl, but it's like I know her so much already. I mean with the name 'Ahiru' which is rare to find someone with the name, you'd think you would never see her anywhere but...." "Yeah Pike, I also have to agree with you on that one."

"I see." "Yeah, but the problem is I don't know what he is doing or anything. I don't know when he will show himself, or even if he will, and, and, it's just so FRUSTRATING!!" Fakir had told Charon the whole story. He wasn't shocked or anything, he looked as if he had been around this kind of stuff for a long time. "So do you know what we could do to know what he is doing?" "Well Fakir, the only thing I can say is wait until those dancers that Ahiru saw, contact her." _Who knows how long that could take!? Drosselmeyer could be doing something right now that involves someone's fate! _"Why don't you guys stay here tonight? It's getting late anyways, Ahiru can stay in the guest bedroom. Is that ok, and also, It looks like theres going to be a thunderstorm..." "YES! WE SILL STAY HERE!" Ahiru was now standing up from her chair looking nervous. "I mean, uh yeah,we should. It'll be too dark to see were we are going when we leave. Ah ha ha..." "Ahiru...your not afraid of thunderstorms...are you?" "NO! Of course not, I mean it's just a little thunderstorm, it's not like it'll hurt anyone...." RUMBLE! "EEEEK!" Ahiru ducked under the table, plugging her ears. "Ahiru, you are. Hey Charon, could you help me move the guest bed into my room tonight?" _Huh? He....Fakir.._ He then put his hand out so she could grab it. Charon then left the room while smiling, secretly. RUMBLE! Ahiru jumped out from under the table and went into Fakir's arms. "You don't have to be scared anymore. I'm here." "Fakir......" She dugged her head into his chest, not wanting this moment of theirs to end, not even Fakir. "Fakir, it's ready..." "Ok." They then got away from each other, blushing so badly that they couldn't even stare at one another. _That was really awkward....but just being with him, I wasn't scared anymore.....it was like he was a...knight....hmm I wonder if his role in THIS story could be. No, he's a writer, but he could be._

"Good night, Fakir..." "Night.." They finally went to bed. That night Ahiru got a very important dream from very important somebodys. "We told you we would talk to you again." Ahiru was in her dream, talking to the dancers in her dream, it that was even possible! She was standing in the middle of water surrounded by roses floating on top. "Where am I?" "Well your in one of our homes." Ahiru was simply amazined at how beautiful it was and it smelled wonderful, around the water there were pillars like before when she first saw them. They were covered in vines of purple and blue floweres. She was also wearing a white dress with gold colored ends. Everything felt real, even though it was a dream. "Ahiru, we have contact you because he has made his first move. He has toyed with 2 animals's fates, like when he did yours, and 1 person's. He let the animals have human bodies like when he gave you one, and also gave them all medallians that they use when they get mad, which is very often." :Of course, so what kind of animals? A wild boar? A cow? A snake?" "Not even close. He gave them to animals you would least expect them to be mad." Ahiru looked at them. She didn't understand the man by what he just said. _Animals that you would least expect them to get mad? Does that mean he gave them to like birds?_ "What do you mean?" "He gave them to a dove and a cat." _A dove? A cat? Thats not possible. Why would animals that look so happy be mad? When I was a duck those animals looked like they were having the time of their life! _"We don't know exactly were they are but all we do know is that tey are close to Kinkan Town. You will stop them of course..." "Hold it! How am I going to do that when I don't even have my Prindess Tutu amulet? That was the only thing that changed me." "It's alright, we have already thought that through. Here." He then gave her a diamond that was shaped into a hexagon. "This is your new amulet. It'll change you into Princess Tutu when its the right time, but it'll be different in some ways." "What do you mean..." "Thats all I can say. Well Adieu once more Ahiru. Until next time." And that was that. He left her dream and she awoke.

_**"They really are good as they say in the stories I wrote about them earlier in my life. Contacting her in her dreams, very clever. Now lets see how our little black dove friend is coping with his new body."**__ The black dove was flying around the academy again. He couldn't fly too well, it looked as if it just kearned how to fly for the first time. It was wobbly and very clumsy. It almost smacked right into the wall.__** "Well. he's not doing to well is he Uzura?" **__She moved her head from side to side. __**"Do you think I should lend him a hand? No, that would not be right would it? I'll just let him be, if he doesn't figure out that he needs a pure heart by the time the cat and dove arrive, I'll tell him. How does that sound?" **__"Perfect Drosselmeyer, just perfect. But will it be alright if I help them as well when they arrive?" __**"Why yes, of course you can Nanka." **__The girl smiled. She was standing on the dark side of the room, now staring at Ahiru. "She looks so frail, it will be a pleasure to kill her, but also a pleasure of killing her wonderful knight."_

* * *

Yup Nanka......crazy son of a gun....pyscho is a better word for her. She's crazy, She only came into my mind right on the spot. So now she's part of the story...and don't worry the fighting and action will start next chapter when.....can't say anymore....well ADIEU ONCE AGAIN!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!


	3. Chapter 3

_Yup. I did it! And now! (drammatic drumming) I PRESENT PRINCESS TUTU CHAPTER 3!!!! Enjoy._

_

* * *

_

_What the? I'm awake? So it was all a dream. Does that mean..."_No way" Right when Ahiru got up from the bed she heard a rustleing noise, she turned to look at it and it turned out to be the amulet the dancers gave her in her dream. _Thats not possible! How can I get it when they gave it to me in my head!? _"Ahiru? Are you ok?" RUMBLE! "EEK!" _Dammit! I forgot all about the thunderstorm! _RUMBLE!! "AHH!!" "It's ok.." "Hey Fakir..." "Yeah.." Ahiru didn't want to ask this question but because this was the only way she could get sleep she had to. "Um, is it alright if I sleep with you on your bed?" "Wha!? WHAT!?" Fakir shot up from his bed and stared at Ahiru who was blushing. "It would be the only way that I won't wake up." Fakir couldn't believe this, but he had no choice. "Fine, but, you get that side." He got up and put her pillows in between the bed. "Ok." She finally went to bed, but while she was sleeping Fakir was embarrassed and got nosleep at all. The next morning Fakir woke up frightened. He had a dream about Ahiru. _No theres no way that dream will come true. No way. Ahiru can't.....no I'm not going to think about it. _He couldn't get the dream out of his mind. When he finally made it to the stairs he finally noticed that Ahiru wasn't there when he woke up._ Where did she go? _"Hmmm. Something smells good." He went down tha stairs thinking he would find Charon cooking but he was wrong. Charon was sittong at the table drinking a cup of coffee while someone elso cooked, and it turned out that that somebody was Ahiru. "Oh! Good Morning Fakir! I decided to make breakfast!" He couldn't believe this, Ahiru, who is a duck, is making food. _Thats not possible! She's a duck! A duck isn't suposed to make food! _When she was done she set the table and gave them their food. "I hope you like it." Fakir looked at the food, it looked harmless, so he took a scoop of eggs and ate it and t turned out.._wonderful! This food is so good! _"Ahiru. Thsi food is amazing! How did you learn to make this?" "I didn't learn anywhere I just did it. I saw you make food everyday and thats where I know how to." Ahiru then took a scoop of her eggs and was amazed at how good they turned out. "Uh Ahiru?" "Yup. mmm" "Your a duck right?" "Well used to be. Why?" "Because your eating eggs." "Your point?" She looked up at Fakir and Charon who were just staring at her. "What?" "Don't chicks and some other animals come from eggs?" "Well yeah, but now that I'm human again, I have been dyng to try them. I saw you eating them one day and they looked so good. And they surely are! Mmmm" Fakir and Charon were speachless the whole breakfast. Ahiru also ate bacon. Soon after they were done, she told them about her dream and the amulet.

_**"I'm surprised we actually made it to this town!" "Yes, it took forever! My feet are killing me! Can you rub them for me Catron?" "No Dover!" "Well then do something useful! Check if we really are there!" **__The man climbed up a tree as if it was no big deal. __**"Yes we are! Only a couple of more miles! Do you think you can make it?" "Well, if we get to lay down when we get there then yes." **__The man then jumped down from the tree and landed perfectly on the ground without saying one word. __**"Show off." "Well its not my fault I have this ability." **__And the man and woman started walking again toward Kinkan Town._

"Well, has it done anything yet?" "Nope." Ahiru and Fakir were now on their way to school. "Well do you even know anything about it?" "Nope, all I know is that it will react when something is wrong, something like that. Thats basically what the dancers told me." Fakir sighed a huge sigh that some of the people passing them looked towards them."It's not my fault I don't know anything about it! I just got the darn thing!" Ahiru went right up to Fakir's face, angry. He had never seen her angey before, well not like this anyways. "Look, I'm sorry that I'm angry right now, it's just I have been under so much stress because of Drosselmeyer. I have been up too late thinking of what he could be planning." She pulled away from his face and started walking again. When they finally made it to school ahiru was mobbed by so many boys, it would take weeks to find her! "Ms. Ahiru, can I take your bag!?" "No! Let me!" "I'll guide you safely to your class!" Ahiru, who was right in the middle tried screaming for Fakir, but the boys were too loud. _Why can't these people leave me alone!? It's only my second day here, and they already want to take my bags and all!? Fakir! HELP! _Fakir looked up and scanned the crowd of screaming boys for Ahiru. He could have sworn he heard her just now. _Knowing her, she probably fainted from all of the attention....wait. Thats a bad thing! _Now that he had the thought he ran into the crowd and looked for her. He saw her hair and then her hand, he grabbed it and ran faster. _FAKIR!_ She was getting tired and he felt it. The boys were running after them, so he picked her up and put her in his arms. He didn't want to do this but, it was kind of worth it. Ahiru couldn't believe what he was doing. She never would have thought Fakir would do this. Then she remembered something he said back when they were dancing at the bottom of the Lake of Despair. Ahiru then put her head into his chest and wrapped her hands around his neck. Fakir looked down and smiled.

_**"So this is were Princess Tutu lives? " "Apparently so Dover." "Oh my gosh! It's so cute! What a marvelous little town!"**__The man and women were now resting under a tree. People passing by couldn't help but notice the two. The man had black hair and yellow eyes like a cat. They women was young but had shiny white hair and brown eyes just like a dove. The two looked as if they were models right out of a magazine. __**"All I want to know is who this knight Drosselmeyer and Nanka were so worried about. I mean don't they just want us to get rid of Princess Tutu?" "Dover, they want us to get rid of them both. Plus the dancers. Drosselmeyer said the knight is the one thing that is supporting Princess Tutu right now. So in other words, if we kill the Knight, then we can kill Princess Tutu easily." "Right, I get that part. But the one thing I don't understand is why do we have to kill her? What did she do to us?" "Dover, if she succeded last time we wouldn't be here today as humans. And if she succeeds at killing Drosselmeyer once and for all this time, then we are through. As humans and animals. Our existence would be wiped out of this world and we would no longer be living."**__The woman just stared at the dirt, thinking. She looked up at the birds flying around them. __**"I guess your right Catron, I guess your right."**__ The womans eyes now changed from brown to dark bloody red._

"Thanks Fakir, I thought I was a real gonner." "No problem." He couldn't look at her at all. He was to embarassed. Not only did he pick her up by her legs but she enjoyed it. Then he looked towards her because she was staring at her amulet. "Ahiru? Is something the matter?" "Yeah, my neckalace started blinking a little. Fakir looked at it and it was, but this time it was blinking brighter and faster. "I think it trying to tell me that something is going to happen. I mean it's not that hard to figure out." All of a sudden Fakir saw something jump from behind Ahiru! "Ahiru! Look out!" He grabbed her and pulled her to the floor right before a blade could slice her. "Wha!" Ahiru was now in Fakir's arms safe, or so they thought. They then heard another noise behind them, they both looked back and right in time moved away from each other right before another blade hit them both. "Ahiru!" "Fakir!" _**"My my, what an adorible couple you two make!"**_A woman was now standing in front of them with red looked at who was the person holding the first blade and saw a man with black hair and yellow eyes._** "Dover remember." "Yes Catron, I haven't forgotten. Princess Tutu, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." **__She knows who I am!? Thats not possible! __**"Hmm, it'll be such a waist to kill someone as pretty as you, and someone as handsome as your knight as well." **_She turned from Ahiru and looked at Fakir. _**"My, your a knight but you aren't doing anything." **_"What do you mean? I'm a writer!" _**"Well, not in this story." **_"Wha! What do you mean!?" _**"Oopsy! I said too much!"**_ The woman now turned back at Ahiru and pointed the blade right at her. "AHIRU!" Ahiru couldn't move, she couldn't say anything, nothing. _What do I do!? What do I do!? I need to do something! Anything! _All of a sudden her amulet started to glow, and she did too. The woman, the man and Fakir all covered thier eyes, the glow was too bright.

_**"Do you wish to help people once more?" **__"Yes." __**"Do you wish to do anything to save them?" **__"Yes!" __**"You are young and reckless, but your heart is noble. I accept it, become Princess Tutu once more!" **_Ahiru's clothes started to change and her appearence did too. When she was done glowing she was a brand new Princess Tutu. She had a tutu that was purple with a rose embroidery all over the bottom. Her top was purple as well but had red ribbon in the middle going down to her tutu with red rose embroidery around it. Her shoes were red and her hair was tied the same way as it was last time. She looked magnificent. _**"I'm impressed. But not that impressed!" **_The woman ran towards Ahiru and swung her blade at her. Ahiru dogged it and danced gracefully backwards. _**"You won't be able to doge it for too long." **__Huh!? What!? Who's talking!? __**"I am you fool. Your amulet."**__ WHA!? WHAT!? And wait, how is this amulet talking to me when I'm talking to myself in my head!? __**"I am a part of you now, so I can your thoughts." **_While all this was happening Ahiru kept dodging the woman's attacks. Fakir couldn't do anything at the moment because the man was blocking him. Fakir was thinking of what to do. _Ahiru! __**"Princess Tutu, i'm amazed that you can dodge my attacks so easily. But not for long." **_The woman and said something in a different language and all of a sudden a burst of light came from her blade so fast Ahiru couldn't dodge it! "AHIRU!" She flew back and was hit against a wall. "AHIRU! AHIRU!" _**"So pretty, yet so useless." **_The woman started laughing. "I'm not useless!" Ahiru was getting up but she was hurt real bad. "Ahiru!" "I'm alright Fakir. Don't worry." She gave hm a thumbs up and a wink. _Amulet? __**"Yes?"**__ What do i do? Can you help me, please!? __**"I can, and I will. Hold out your hand and say exactly as I say." **_She held out her hand and said, "From all the angels above grant me this wish. I ask to help, not run. Grant me object to save and a heart that is brave..." _**"What is all this rubbish. Are you mocking me!?" **_The woman was getting annoyed and very angry, she ran towards Ahiru and swung her blade once more. "I am someone who saves, I will be the best I can. I am Princess Tutu!" Ahiru didn't dodge the blade, she just stood there. "AHIRU!! NO!" CLANG! Two swords then collided with each other. Ahiru stood were she was, and held a sword blocking the womans attack. _**"Thats, thats impossible!" **_"This may be impossible to believe, but that won't help you!" Ahiru jumped up and swung her sword. The woman fell to her knees dodging the attack. "I guess this is your kind of dance isn't it Dover?" _**"I will kill you Princess Tutu!" **__Amulet, isnt there anything else I can do besides attacking her? __**"Yes, there is. Listen to your heart, you'll find what you need." **_Ahiru silenced her mind and closed her eyes. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING AHIRU!? WATCH OUT!" Words started coming to her mouth. She positioned herself with her leg up and her hand with the sword as well. "Dance of the angels!" She jumped up and twisted. A burst of light flew out of her sword and flew straight for the woman. She didn't dodge it and flew up. The man left Fakir and ran to get the woman before she fell to the floor. He grabbed her and checked if she was alright. She was breathing but not completely. _**"If she dies I will surely kill you next time Princess Tutu!" **_The man then ran into the forest near by and disappered. Ahiru landed on the ground and changed back to her regular self. _We did it amulet. __**"You may call me Alsafer." **_"Al..sa..fer." She then blacked out and fell forward her, wounds were terrible. Fakir grabbed her in time and took her in his arms. He then started crying. "I can't even protect you again like last time! How can I be a knight in this story if your the one who protects ME!?"

"_**'Well done little Ahiru, well done." **__"Pathetic little dove. It was a shame to see her fight. I should have gone." __**"Why didn't you Nanka?" **__"I wanted to see if she could kill her, but I was wrong. Well then I guess I will get to do the honors." __**"Don't forget Catron wants her dead too." **__"Oh right. Darn, well I guess I will wait till he fails as well." __**"That is if he does." **__The woman didn't have faith that he would. She just looked at the screen at Ahiru and Fakir, disgusted. She had no idea that the man next to her had another plan to make her wait her turn even longer than before._

* * *

Hope you liked it! It was harder to write. This chapter that is...but I like this one......Nanka....phycho.....AhiruXFakir =) Well then Adieu till the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

YEAH CHAPTER 4 IS UP!!!!! WOOO!!!! YEAH!!! PARTY PARTY!! Just kidding! But as you can see its chapter 4! Yeah! Hope you enjoy it and don't be harsh when your giving comments. Once again this is my first fanfiction, and I do know I need work. But please enjoy! AND NOW!!! (Drum roll) I PRESENT CHAPTER 4!!!

* * *

_The man was looking at Dover who was lying down on a table, not breathing anymore. "Why? Why did she do it!?" "Well the answer is obvious of course. She killed her because she wanted to. She doesn't care. I don't think she even knows who she really is. A useless duck. Master, let me go. I'll kill her for sure, unlike this good for nothing animal."The woman was staring at Dover then looked at Catron. Catron looked at her as well. Anger in his eyes, Nanka smiled an evil smile and looked back at her master The man did not look at her but at Catron. __**"You must wait your turn Nanka. Catron still wants to take care of her. Catron will go, and you must wait like a good little girl." **__Nanka then became furious. She became so furious flames started building up in her hands. She turned around and left the two men. "How could he do this to me!? Treat me like a little child!? I'll show him. I'll show him that I can beat him and little Princess Tutu at their own game." She then laughed her evilishly laugh and disappeared._

"Well, there is nothing I can do Catron. Princess Tutu has done a great deal on her. I'm sorry."

_**"Ahiru? Ahiru wake up." **_"Huh.....FAKIR!" Ahiru shot up from the bed panting. "What...where am I!?" Ahiru looked around. She finally noticed that she was in Fakir's dorm in his bed. "Fakir? Fakir where are you?" _**"He left to go get something he needed to treat your wounds." **_Ahiru looked down and saw that she had bandages around her arms. _**"He needed to finish your other arm because you have a really deep cut that the blood keeps seething through the bandage." **__Fakir......__** "You know I can hear your thoughts right? Remember, i'm a part of you. Well kind of, not literally." **_"WHAT!? THATS LIKE INVADING MY PRIVACY!" Ahiru threw her hands up to make a point but she then fell to the floor. Right when she fell Fakir showed up in the doorway. "Ah.....Ahiru? What are you doing on the floor?" "UH! I well....I sorta fell to the ground...Ah ha ha." Ahiru's face got all red and she then started getting up, Fakir then went to help her. He grabbed her hand, not to hard so he wouldn't hurt her. She then slipped like an Ahiru would do and fell into is arms. Fakir looked down to make sure she was ok and she looked up just to make sure she didn't make a fool of herself again in a record time. They then found themselves looking straight into each other's eyes. "Uh....Thanks Fakir." "Yeah..." _**"Would you both stop looking at each other with googley eyes!? Its quite annoying."**_ Ahiru and Fakir's face both got shiny red and they both pulled away from each other. "I brought more bandages to wrap the rest of your arm up. I suppose Alsafer told you when you woke up?" _**"YES. Yes I did. Now enough and finish wrapping her arm. I need to tell you both something important about this story you both are in!" **_Ahiru and Fakir then stopped being embarrassed and Fakir then finished wrapping her arm. They knew whatever Alsafer was going to tell them it was important than any matter they were trying to handle.

_"What happened to the other boy Zura?" __**"I decided not to use him. Instead, I added a very important "person" who was supposed to die last time but well, somehow servived." **__"And who's that Zura?"__**"You'll just have to find out my little puppet feeling friend." **__The man smiled an evil smile and walked away laughing.__**"Sorry my dear Nanka, your turn to kill Princess Tutu will just never come."**_

"What do you mean i'm not a writer in this story!?" _**"Yes, I know it's quite shocking but it's true. Your role is not a writer, but something more impotant to you and..."**_ Alsafer looked at Ahiru and then looked back at Fakir. Fakir knew what he was saying. _Are you trying to say i'm a knight...Ahiru's knight!? __**Yes, thats exactly what i'm saying. You must protect your princess at all cost, she is the only one who can save this world. **_Alsafer and Fakir where talking through their minds so Ahiru didn't know what they were saying, so she just decided to look away and do something else until they decided to talk to her again. _Well...it's probably a guy thing...nothing for a girl like me to know...now that I think about it I don't want to know. _Ahiru started laughing to herself, Alsafer and Fakir bothed looked at her, Fakir smiled and looked peaceful while looking at her. _Hey Alsafer? __**Yes, knight?**__ I think I will accept my role, but only because I want to protect that laughter and smile of hers.__** Very well. **_"Hey Ahiru we're done talking now, so you can stop laughing to yourself." " Hey Alsafer what role do I play!?" Fakir looked at her, "Uh Ahiru...I think thats pretty obvious." "OH! Righty, I'm Princess Tutu! Duh!" All of a sudden Alsafer started to glow but not too bright. _**"I see an enemy has felt our presence. Ahiru, Fakir be on the look out tomarrow when your on your way school. We just might get a visit."**_

The next day Ahiru got up earlier than Fakir. She took a shower, got dressed and even made breakfast. She had some time until Fakir was supposed to wake up, so she decided to go take a walk, she took Alsafer with her just in case. _**"So can you tell me why your outside walking by yourself when I told you yesterday that an enemy could show up at any moment!?" **_"Well...I wanted to clear my mind a little you know. There is just a lot going on in my noggin right at the moment, and I think you already know that." Ahiru finally stopped after a while, she was in the park. She saw a gazebo and walked up to it, and stood right in the middle of it. She closed her eyes and listened to the noises around her. _**What are you doing Ahiru? **_But she didn't answer, not even in her head. She finally got into a dance position, and after that she was dancing gracefully around the gazebo. She didn't open her eyes so she didn't notice Fakir right beside her looking at her. He got up after she made breakfast, got changed and followed her to make sure she would be safe. He just stood there looking at her with peaceful eyes. Problem was they both didn't notice the area around them changing. He finally decided to sneak up on her and dance with her. He grabbed her hand, she opened her eyes and there he was, dancing with her. She smiled, and layed her head into his chest. Fakir looked down at her, and she looked up, he finally did the thing he wanted to do for so long. He pulled Ahiru closer to his face and both of there lips touched. Alsafer couldn't say anything, he was a little grossed out but at the same time proud that they finally kissed. Then Alsafer finally noticed the area, some of the trees where turning black!?_** Ahiru! Fakir! Stop kissing for a minute and look around you. I think our little friend has finally decided to show itself. **_Fakir stopped and pulled away from Ahiru, they were both red but they saw what Alsafer was talking about. Not only did they see the trees but the grass, flowers everything was turning black! "Alsafer whats going on!? Whats happening to everything!?" _**" I could ask the same question." **_"Man, right before school starts too!" Ahiru then pulled out of Fakir's arms and went up to the edge of the gazebo. "Whats hapoening!? Who's doing this!?" _**"Well I think its pretty obvious why I'm doing this." **_Ahiru then looked up and saw Catron sitting on a tree branch. "Who are you and what do you wnat!?" "Hey. aren't you the same dude that was with that girl Dover, was it?" _**"Yes your right. Her name was Dover and YOU! Princess Tutu..."**_ Catron jumped out of the tree, pulled out a long blade and flew to Ahiru. She fell and there was Catron with the blade to her throat. _**"Killed HER!!"**_

"AHIRU!!" _Alsafer....what do...what do I do!? __**Right now just keep clam. I'm thinking. **_Alsafer had nothing. All he hoped was that a miracle would happen otherwise him and Ahiru were through. Then out of no where Catron was pushed away from Ahiru and slammed right into the gazebo's post. "Ahiru can you get up?" It was Fakir. Luckily he didn't get hurt because he just did what he needed to do at the time, he didn't really think it through. "Alsafer I think I'm going to have to change into Princess Tutu....pretty soon." She saw Catron getting up, and this time he was way more angry. "And by soon...I mean NOW!" _**Yes, yes. Now close your mind and the noises around you. Listen to your heart. **_The words started coming again. "I wish to help, not run! I wish to become stronger and not weak! I am who I am! So angels up above grant me this wish! I am Princess Tutu!" Her whole body started to glow, she got into a dance position and her clothes changed. This time though, they weren't the same same like last time. This time her outfit was navy blue with little sparkles that made it look like stars were shining upon her. Her shoes were the same as before but blue. "Wha..what happened with my other clothes!?" _**I have no idea. **_Catron then ran towards Ahiru Fakir tried to block him but was only pushed backwards. Catron was more stronger than before. "AHIRU!!! LOOK OUT!!" Ahiru quickly dodged Catron's blade, she danced her way all over the gazebo. _**Ahiru you must call on the sword from last time! You can't keep dodging him! **__I know Alsafer, I'm waiting for the right moment. _Ahiru then did a cartwheel backwards and hit Catron in the face with her foot. Catron came back from the blow to the face and swung his blade. She slid to the floor and kicked his feet. He fell and his blade slid to the other side of the gazebo. Ahiru smiled. _**"Getting a little cocky i see Princess. But you won't have that smile on your face for to long." **_Catron bent over and grabbed her legs. She fell and hit her face on the floor. Fakir tried to help her but Catron made sure he wouldn't interfere. He said something and all of a sudden hands popped out of the floor and grabbed Fakir's feet, they also came out of the walls and grabbed his sholders. _**"Even the honorable "knight" can't do anything!"**_ Catron got up still holding Ahiru by the legs, and grabbed his blade. _**"This is for Dover! Looks like this is the end for you Princess Tutu!" **_He then swung his blade. "AHIRU!!! NOO!"

* * *

UH OH!!! Cliff hanger! You gotta love them! Well...sometimes. But yes...will our heroine live...or is this the end for PRINCESS TUTU!!??? Look forward to the next chapter!! Adieu till next time!!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes yes....I know it has been a while since I uploaded a chapter. And yes this is probably not one of my best. I'm really really sorry. Give thanks to school. I have it and its getting in the way of coming up with the chapters. I'M REALLY SORRY!!! Its hard especially all the tests and homework and all that stuff! (wishing to be an adult) Well anyways.......HERE YOU ARE CHAPTER 5!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!! PARTY PARTY!!!! WOOOOO!!! Hope you enjoy...please comment....but don't be harsh once again I say this is my first fanfiction and I even know it needs work. XD

* * *

Ahiru shut her eyes thinking this was the end. _Well...I had a great human life I guess. I got to be Princess Tutu again, and...and I got to be with Fakir. Oh Fakir if only I could spend a few more seconds with you. Your the only thing that gave me strength when I needed it. _She started crying. _Fakir.... __**Do you want to see him again Ahiru? **__Yes. __**THEN GET OFF YOUR BUTT AND MOVE OUT OF THE WAY! **_Ahiru opened her eyes and saw the blade coming straight at her. She breathed in a deep deep and..."AHIRU!!!" She closed her eyes again and put her hands out. "AHIRU RUN!! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!" Then a light burst and dust was all around. When it cleared Fakir and Catron couldn't believe it, Ahiru had caught Catron's blade between her hands, only inches away from her face. "Well I guess it isn't my time to die yet, is it Catron?" She smiled at him and Catorn couldn't believe it, he let her go and swung his blade again. She dodged it and jumped up, said the words she said last time to get her sword. They then both clung swords with each other. _**"I'M NOT GOING TO LOSE TO YOU!! YOU KILLED MY BELOVED DOVER!!" **_He pushed forward and Ahiru fell back, right when Catrn was going to attack he once more she put her hand out. "WAIT! Can you please give me a good reason on why me and you should keep fighting? What did I do to you, I didn't even mean to kill her. I'm sorry!" Catron stopped and looked at her. _**"I know you are trying to get rid of me also. You are trying to kill me and you already killed Dover." **_"Ok look bud, I'm only doing this because you are trying to kill **me. **I don't mean to hurt you at all or fight you."Catron still looked at her, anger still in his eyes. "Why are you doing this? Who told you you had to come kill me?" _**'Well, a man called Drosselmeyer. He sent us to kill you. I was a cat you see, and Dover was a dove. He said if you succeed in killing him then me and her would no longer exist as humans or animals." **_Ahiru and Fakir looked at each other than at Catron. "Look Catron, Ahiru was the same as you. She was a duck." _**"Wha..what!?" **_"She was manipulated just like you to do Drosselmeyer a favor. And that favor was to entertain him." _**"You mean all this time, I was tryin to kill you for nothing!?" **_"It's hard to believe but yes. I only became a human again to stop Drosselmeyer from doing what he did to you and Dover." Catron's blade then fell to the floor, and he slid to his knees. _**"I'm sorry, i'm so so sorry." **_Ahiru went up to Catron and put her arm around him. She looked out the gazebo and saw the sun setting over a hill. It was beautiful, but she knew that nothing was beautiful of what Drosselmeyer did to this poor cat and his beloved dove.

That night Catron stayed in Fakir's guest bedroom at Charon's house, bad thing was that Ahiru had to sleep with Fakir in his room... Fakir decided to do the most honorable thing, give her the bed and sleep on the floor. (haha) The next morning the house smelled wonderful. Fakir knew right away that Ahiru had probably prepared a grand breakfast just fo him, her, Charon, and of course Catron. _**"I see your in a good mood today Ahiru." **_"Yes I am Alsafer." She smiled while getting the table ready. _**"Is it because you....well.." **_She blushed . "Yes Alsafer, its because me and Fakir kissed finally yesterday." She heard someone fall and ran to the stairs. It was Fakir, bright red. He looked at her, and she him. _**"I see we are getting a little lovey dovey in the morning yes?" **_"ALSAFER!!" _**"Haha. I see so Princess Tutu and her knight are a couple? Is that right Alsafer,was it?" "Yes you could say that." **_"AGH!! Alsafer!!!" Ahiru was so red it looked like she could be squeezed and make forty cups of tomato juice. Fakir got up and headed towards the table, as did Catron. When Fakir saw Ahiru getting the food, he went up to her and told her he would do it. She then sat down, and they all ate peacefully without thinking of what Drosselmeyer was thinking at that very moment.

_**"Well, that was fast. I wouldn't expect him to find out what I was doing so early. I thought it would take anther few more battles." **__The man pouted. He then turned around and looked at the screen that was supposed to show a black dove but now was showing a young boy, very handsome, with red eyes and black long hair. __**"I see he has figured it out. and what a marvelous body he has taken over. I surely thought he would pick an old man. Well, this is going to be loads of fun now." **__He then laughed. "Hey Zura! Where is Nanka, Zura!?" __**"Oh, she probably went to look at the other wheels or something. Don't worry my little puppet feeling friend. She will show up sooner or later." **__The man did not know where the women was, but she was smiling at him. She could see him and him not her._

"So...your going to school with us?" _**"Yes Knight I am. Is that a problem?" **_"Well no....but can I ask you this one queston!?" "_**Yes. What is it." **_"Why are you really close to Ahiru, like almost touching her close!?" Fakir stopped and looked at Catron with jealousy in his eyes. "Every since the battle, Catron has been a little too close you Ahiru! Doesn't that bother you!?" "Well...no..not really. I think its cute." Catron looked at Fakir and then he grabbed Ahiru's hand and kissed it so gently as if he could break it any moment. Ahiru blushed and Fakir...well Fakir didn't take it to well. "WHA!!?? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Fakir grabbed Ahiru and put her safely between his arms. _**"It's not like she is your property. Even though she used to be a duck, she is still a women with free rights." **_"I'm not saying she isn't free, i'm just saying is that she is mine!" Ahiru blushed she had never heard him ever say that. She knew they both liked each other, but she didn't know he liked her that much. "And besides, you were in love with Dover! How can you get over her so fast!?" _**"Even though I am a human, I am still an animal. We animals can get over other animals kind of fast. Isn't that right my dear sweet lovely Ahiru?" **_Fakir became disgusted and Ahiru blushed even more. _Well...who knew you would have another lover. eh Ahiru? You are quite the charmer apparently. Haha. _"Shut up Alsafer!" She looked at her necklace blushing, but in a way happy. "Um...shouldn't we get to school or something? Because its almost time..." "Fine..." Fakir let Ahiru go, who started walking again to school. Fakir just stared at Catron who stared at him. They both knew thay had some serious competition to win their beloved Ahiru's heart.

_"Well well well Tutu, it looks like we will be meeting each other real soon. And you won't even see me coming! AH HAHA!!" The womens evil laugh filled the forest. animals ran and the women just laughed even more. "Just you wait and see." She pulled out a bag with what looked like glitter, and poured it out on her hand. "You won't have your beloved knight to give you strength anymore. He will son be mine." Her smile then went from one cheek to the other and the forest was once again filled woth her evil devilish laugh._

_

* * *

_

Ah haha.....yeah...it looks like Fakir has a little competition. I mean who wouldn't want to be with Catron? He looks like a supermodel for crying out loud! But yes sorry.......I just came up with this idea right here and then.....(banging head on wall) Well who knows.....her lover could change from Fakir to Catron.....or she could just end up with Fakir in the end.....I should really change Catron's his name........Well hey how about this....On the comments tell me who Ahiru should end up with in the end? Should it be FAKIR!!!!??? Or the mysterious CATRON!! who looks like a really really hot supermodel!? Its up to you! I will be reading the comments!! Well then Adieu TILL NEXT TIME!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok people.......ITS DONE!!! ITS FINALLY DONE!!! SOOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT NOT GETTING IT IN SOONER!!!! (bowing) Its not that good.......I tried my hardest to get a lot of stuff in this chapter alone.....so I'm very sorry that its not that good......but anyways.......(Drumroll) HERE IS CHAPTER 6!!!!! PLEASE ENJOY!!!! (hopefully) XD

* * *

"So...your name is...Catron?" _"__**Yes ma'am."**_"Is there a class you are interested in taking here?" _"__**Uh, well I would like to take ballae, if thats ok ma'am." **_Catron put on his best smile and with a face like a supermodels lets just say he got what he wanted. "So your going to be in the same class like me and Fakir?" Ahiru asked, walking down the stairs with Fakir to her right and Catron to her left. "Ahiru he needs to go through the beginners class before he is in the same class as me and you." Catron looked at Fakir, and Fakir him, there battle for Ahiru's heart started and Fakir had to do whatever he could to protect it and keep it to himself._ "__**I do? What class are yu guys in, Ahiru?" **_"We are in the advanced classes." _"__**Ah, intersting. Advanced huh?" **_Catron had this gleam in his eyes and Fakir knew right away he would be seeing a lot of it.

"Class we have a new student, his name is Catron. He will show us his skills, or if he'd like he could dance with a partner. Which would be better?" Catron looked at Fakir and gave him a smirk. _"__**No thank you, I will like to dance by myself for now." **_"Well then, go right ahead when you are ready." Immediatly he started, a twirl to begin and then a jump through the air. His moves and jumps, well they captivated everyone, except Fakir. _How can a cat, A CAT, be this good!? Oh wait...the teacher is a cat... _Fakir then finally realized Catron wasn't just dancing, but dancing a message. A message for someone in particular, that someone was sitting right next to Fakir._ Great...Hope she doesn't figure it out._ Catron was good and he knew it. He just wanted Ahiru to know what he felt. The feelings for her were growing faster than he expected but they weren't love yet. He liked her a lot. At the end of his routine he was sweating, panting. He gave a bow and sat right back down next to Ahiru. She gave him a smile and looked right back at Mr. Cat. "Well it looks like we have another male student for the advanced class, Mr. Catron." Mr. Cat looked at Catron and gave a huge smile that showed his teeth. _Great, just great._ By lunch time Catron was already at the point where he matched Fakir. "Hey Ahiru!?" It was Pike and lillie. "Are ya coming to lunch or not? I'm starving here!" "Yes yes, I'm coming." She saw them leave and looked at Catron and Fakir. "Go Ahiru, you haven't hung out with them a lot." "Alright Fakir! See you both later!" She gave them a wave and left. "Your quite the dancer, Catron." _"__**So you noticed? When it comes to Ahiru I will be the best, even if you, her belove,d is in the way."**_"How can you be like that!? She's mine! Have you not noticed that!?" Catron looked at Fakir. _"__**I'm a cat, Fakir. I already knew she was yours the moment I saw you two together." **_"Then why do you want her if you already know!?" _**"She isn't like all the animals I have seen in my life...She is different." **_"Uh huh...Well isn't she most like your prey? She is a duck, well was a duck." _"__**I can change."**_Catron gave Fakir a smile, Fakir knew this wasn't the end.

"So Ahiru." "Hmm." Pike, Lillie and Ahiru were sitting down by the stairs outside eating their lunch. "Whats up with you and Fakir now? You guys hangs around a lot now." "Uh! Well thats because...because..." "Aw, isn't she cute Pike!?" "So you guys are..." "SHUSH!!" Ahiru all of a sudden covered Pike's mouth with her hand. "Mmmm, met mo..." "Don't say it out loud...I don't want anyone to know. Its personal, ok?" "We understand Ahiru." Lillie gave Ahiru a big smile and hugged her. "We just don't want our little girl growing up too fast! Even if you look more mature than we do!" "Ahem..." Ahiru, Lillie and Pike who was still being held by Ahiru's hand all looked up to find a beautiful, brown haired women standing in front of them. "Ah, yes. Well I was wondering were I can find the Administration Office, I'm new and seem to be lost." "Uh yeah, Ahiru you want to show her?" "Yeah, come with me." Ahiru let go of Pike, got up and the brown haired women followed. "Uh oh Lillie. Looks like trouble to me." "Yes indeed Pike."

"Thank you, Ahiru was it?" "Yeah, your very welcome..." "Oh sorry, my names Kimiko, I'm from...uh well somewhere far away from here. Haha." "Oh..ha..ha**." **_**This girl looks dangerous Ahiru, be careful**__. "I can already tell she isn't all what she seems Alsafer, she has this wierd, I don't know...aura." _"So Ahiru, what class do you take here?" "Oh I'm in advanced ballae." "REALLY!? Ballae!? Thats what I'm going to sign up for! Looks like we will see a lot of each other huh?" "Wait, your going to be a student?" "Thats right!" "I could have sworn you were a new teacher or something." "Nope, but I do get that a lot." Ahiru and Kimiko kept talking, but Ahiru knew to not let her guard down, even if Kimiko tried her best to make her.

_"__**WHAT IS THAT GIRL THNKING!?" **__"Whats wrong Zura?" "__**That girl Nanka!! Oh I can't wait till she gets back here...I will have her....wait." **__The man stopped pacing from one side to other. He looked at the screen. "__**I'll give her 3 days. Lets see if she can get Princess Tutu on her knees by then. Otherwise I will go there myself and bring her back here and lock her up so she won't even see light."**_

"What am I going to do then!? How can I compete with you, Catron!?" _"__**Well you like Ahiru a lot right?" **_"More than that!" _"__**Ok...well just try your best. Who knows, in the end you could win, but its a slight possiblilty that you won't." **_Catron gave Fakir another smile, there brother bonding moment was trying to work, but so far..they both still hated each other. RING!! RING!! _"__**Looks like we should be getting back to class." **_"Yeah." And they both left. When the two men passed by the the foutain they saw Pike and Lillie, but no Ahiru. "Hey! Pike!" "Oh, HEY FAKIR! Wondering were Ahiru is?" _"__**Yes, if you don't mind." **_The girls looked at Catron and were completly memorized, Fakir had to wave his hand in front of them so he could get an answer. "Well she went to show this new girl to the office." _**"Really, do you know which way she went?" **_"Yeah, that way." Lillie and Pike pointed the way and Fakir and Catron left. They split up to find her faster and would catch up with one another if one found her.

"Thanks Ahiru! See you later!" "Yeah, bye." And Kimiko left, skipping down the hall. When she finally knew Ahiru wasn't looking she let out a huge sigh. "FINALLY! I'm out of that girl's sight! At least now I can be closer to her, and she doesn't even know who I am! Haha! Too bad when she does figure out, she'll be dead!" The women didn't see were she was going and bumped into someone, and guess who that someone was. Fakir. "Oh...I'm very sorry." The women couldn't speak, her plan was about to unfold. _JUST MY LUCK! The knight is right in front of me! Oh, this is just too easy! _"Oh no it was my fault." She put her hands behind her back and secretly pulled out a pouch. When Fakir was about to leave she asked him a question. "Uh! WAIT! Could you show me the way to the ballae studio? I'm new and I seem to be lost. Haha." "Sure, follow me." And she followed right behind him, while doing so she opened her little pouch and sprinkled some sparkley dust into her hand. She looked at his back, and smiled an evil grin. "Hey, um..." He turned around to say what his name was, and right at that moment the women blew the dust into his face. "Wha...What was..." He stopped mid sentence and his pupils in his eyes turned black. Fakir then touched the womens face. "Hello my dear princess. How may I serve you?" He then grabbed her hand and kissed it.

_**"Well...That was quite impressive. Fast, but impressive. Lets see if she can keep this up and not get killed like Dover in the nex, twenty-four hours." **The man sat on his chair and looked at two screens. The one with Nanka, and the other with the same boy with the long black hair, running. Running in new clothes that made him look like a prince. He was smiling and he knew what he was going to do once he found his prey, Princess Tutu._

_

* * *

Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!!! DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN!!!!!! I really hoped you enjoyed.....sorry again if its not that good. Oh and to those people who posted comments about who she should end up with......that was just for fun!!! I, myself say she SHOULD end up with Fakir.....but its good to have a little competion, right? Well anyways, I will try really hard to get the next chapter up realllll soon, as soon as I can! Well ADIEU TILL NEXT TIME!! XD XD XD _


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok......Tried my hardest to get this done its not good I know (bows)...........Finished at like 3 in the morning.......couldn't sleep....so!!!! (Drumroll!!!!!) HERE IT IS!!! CHAPTER 7!!! Hope you enjoy!! Oh and whenever words are put in in paranthesis and are underlined those are me._

_

* * *

__Just my luck! He is such a fool_."You can do one thing for me right now." She smiled even more. "And that would be what my dear?" "Kill Princess Tutu." Fakir, or what was supposed to be Fakir looked at her, his eyes still black. "I....I ca..." He stopped again mid-sentence. His eyes went from black, one second to his regular green color. They then changed back to black. "Yes, my princess." He bowed and walked off. Nanka, in her "Kimiko" body stared at him. _I take that back. Looks like he almost went back to his regular self for a second there. Well, like its going to happen again! _She started laughing that eveil laugh and walked off, waiting to hear that Princess Tutu was killed by the one person she trusted, and loved.

Ahiru was walking down the hallway looking out the window into the clear, sunny skies. _That girl....Something about her...gave me the chills. For some odd reason. _She wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her and didn't notice Catron running down the hall. Thay clashed into one another and fell to the floor. "OW!" Ahiru was rubbing her back and looked up. "Oh! Catron!" _**"Its not Catron anymore, call me Kaoru." **_He gave her the most sweetest smile and Ahiru couldn't help but blush. She looked down. "Why did you change your name?" _**"I didn't like it anymore. It...just didn't feel right to have...." **_He got up and walked to where Ahiru was and gave her his hand. He pulled her up and she stumbled into his arms.

(Word from author-"Why did I write this part? I don't know. I felt like it! Kaoru and Ahiru are just in the right moment.")

Catron, or now Kaoru wrapped his arms around Ahiru's waist. She looked up and got caught by his eyes. Ahiru blushed, Kaoru then moved slowly towards her lips. She got onto her tip-toes and closed her eyes. Millimeters away from Kaoru's lips she remembered the kiss her and Fakir shared at the gazebo. Her eyes shot open and she pushed herself away from Kaoru. She covered her mouth with her hand. _What am I doing!? If Fakir saw me...I don't know what I'd do...._She looked at Kaoru, then back down at the floor. "I....I'm sorry. I can't Cat..Kaoru." Kaoru looked at her. "I can be better than him you know!" "I barely know you!" Ahiru screamed out, she was surprised that she even said that. "What I mean...We've only known each other for a week or two, I'm not sure. But you see, me and Fakir....We've been through so much already and..." She thougth for a second before she said anything, then looked at Kaoru staright in the eyes. "I'm not ready to lose him. I finally have him, he finally has me." She walked up to Kaoru and put her hand on his cheek, he laid his head on it. "Do you understand? I'm sorry, I just can't return your feelings back." HIs eyes were closed, then he opened them. They were filled with misery and you could tell he was hurt, even though when he spoke he hid those feelings well. "Yeah..." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "But that doesn't mean these fellings I have for you will ever change. I'll wait, forever, if I have to." Kaoru let go of her hand, and it fell to her side. They looked at each other straight into one anothers eyes. The moment that was supposed to be of affection, became a moment of heartache.

_**"Now thats what I call a soap opera moment!! The lust, then the torment after that they showed!? Mere brilliance! Bravo! Bravo!" **__They man got up from his chair and started clapping. __**"That is what storytelling is about! Misery, pain! All! Wow, this story is progressing quite well! Now let us see what out dear Ra-Oops! Said to much! Said quite to much! " **__The man looked at the screen with the boy, sitting in a park, looking handsomer every passing minute, girls passed by him and giggled. He just relaxed, knowing his time to kill Princess Tutu would be soon._

Ahiru was now running down the stairs and passing the fountain. She stopped and sniffled. She walked up to the fountain and looked at herself in the water's reflection, her eyes were red from crying. Ahiru put her hands in it and splashed herself. "Well...this sucks." She sat down, thinking back at Kaoru's hurtful eyes. She couldn't get them out of her head. _Tmp, tmp. _She looked up at the sound of someones footsteps. It was Fakir. "Fakir...." She wiped her eyes on her sleeves. "Where have you been?" She got up and walked in front of him. She gave him a smile, but noticed he didn't give her one back like usual. "Fakir? Is something wrong?" He stood in front of her, still like tree. Not moving one muscle, his hair was the only thing that moved in the wind. Ahiru went closer to him and looked in his eyes, as if she hadn't had enough eye looking for one day. (Haha) She saw that his eyes weren't green, but black. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Fa-" His muscles tightened, Ahiru stepped back in time to escape Fakir's feet tripping her. He swiped at her and she did a cart wheel backwards. "Fakir!" But he didn't respond. He just ran up to her and kicked her right in the gut, which made her fall and roll. She started coughing, the kick was hard. _Thats definatley going to hurt in the morning. _Fakir walked up to her and looked down. Ahiru looked up, waiting for it. He then lifted his leg. Ahiru right on time put her hands up to block his kick to her face. She gripped his leg and pulled him down. He fell and she got up and ran.

_**"I see your needing my assitstance..." **_"When did you figure that out!? Right now, or the moment when you saw me get kicked right in the gut and knocked to the floor!!??" _**"Hmmm..." **_"Do you have to think about that!!??" Ahiru was runing as fast as she could through the school. She was out of breath when she noticed she was on the other side, near a lake, the one she saw Fakir cry for the first time. _**"Looks like he is under a spell to me...Ahiru?" **_But she didn't say anything. She just stared out at the lake. _Fakir? Why...Whats wrong with you!?_ She flashed back at his eyes, cold and black as night. _**Get a grip, obviously he's not doing this by himself. **__Would you mind, having a moment alone in here! __**"All i'm saying is that do you, or do you not want to save him?" **_"Do you know how?" _**"No"**_"Great..." All of a sudden they heard rustling from nearby bushes, and guess who it was, not Fakir! But Kimiko. "Kimiko?" "Oh, there you are! I saw you running like hell past the art studio!" She walked up to Ahiru, brushing herself off. "Are you ok?" Ahiru took a step back. "Yeah, i'm good." _**Be careful Ahiru. **_"Really?" Kimiko smiled an evil grin and Ahiru knew right away that her hunch was right about this girl. "Because your not going to be! Heh, you want to know why!?" "Wh...Why?" Ahiru's hands crumpled into fists, shaking. "Because...I'm going to KILL YOU!! HA HA!!"

Light engulfed Kimiko and when it fianlly went away, Ahiru could see Kimiko's nice girl act was really, well, an act.. "Fakir! Get down here!!" A big _THUD_ sound came from behind Ahiru, Fakir jumped down from the tree above. "Fa...Fakir!?" He walked past her and stood next to Kimiko, or well now who was Nanka. "You see dear Ahiru..." Nanka put her arms around Fakir's neck and went up in front of him. Ahiru couldn't take in what she saw. Nanka then let go of him and looked back at Ahiru with a sweet smile on her face. "Your knight is now **my** knight." "Kimiko! Why do you want to kill me!?" "My names not Kimiko! Its Nanka, and I want to kill you because I despise you! Everything about you!" Her arm then went into a fist and was brought up o her chest. She opened her hands as if she was holding a ball, but it wasn't a ball, what was in her hand was red? Orange? Yellow? All of a sudden Ahiru knew what it was, it was a ball of fire. Nanka put it over her head like a ptcher and threw it, landing right in front of Ahiru and exploding with little fire rocks spewing out everywhere. "AH!!" They hit Ahiru and left burn marks. _**Run Ahiru!**_ So she did. She ran around the grass dodging the balls and their fire rocks. Finally Ahiru went into the forest. She hid behind a tree thinking she wouldn't find her. Then out of nowhere flames where around her. She couldn't go anywhere! She then heard a sinister laugh. Nanka was somewhere beyond the flames, laughing because she knew Ahiru was going to die here and now.

_**"Intersting, very intersting. Lets see how our little Ahiru does with this problem."**_ _The man sat on his chair, not bothered by the pain that was building up in his back. All he knew is that it would go away sooner or later. He didn't want to miss this fight. Either Ahiru would make a come back from the bottom and kill Nanka, or Nanka was going to be victorious. Either way, someone was going to die. On the other screen the boy was walking down a path around the park. He knew why he was here, his father told him beforew he died. He was supposed to finish what his father couldn't. The boy was keeping his cover well because the man watching him didn't even know who he was, he thought he was his father. No one knew that his father had a son, not even the heartless prince and his queen, who was closer to him than anyone. He let out a little laugh, that only he could hear._

_**"Ok Ahiru, we have to do this quick!" **_"Yeah..." _**"Listen Ahiru. Listen to the noises beyond the fire!"**_Even though she was afraid she shut out everything, Nanka's laughter, the roaring of the fire and the heat it was giving her, all she could hear now was the pounding of her heart. "Angels up above, can you hear thy prayers!? Help me become strong, help me overcome my fears! Grant me this wish! I am Princess Tutu!!" Light then surrounded Ahiru and the flames. Nanka and Fakir had to cover their eyes. "Whats going on!!??" Fakir then wrapped his arms around Nanka's waist and jumped into a tree far from the light. They could see a bubble of it formed from where the flames and Ahiru were at. "What is that girl doing!? She should have died by the flames burning her by now!" She pointed to where the light was. "Fa-" A huge flash of light burst right in front of her face, and right on her cheek was a cut. Her eyes went from looking at Fakir to the tree right next to them. There, standing straight and tall was Ahiru, or should I say Princess Tutu.

She looked at Nanka, beautiful as ever with her new tutu. This time it was pink with butterflies all at the bottom. The top was cut near her shoulders and a white ribbon zig-zagged down the middle, and with a huge ribbon on her back, she looked like a butterfly herself. And right next to her, in her hand was her sword she used in battle with Kaoru and Dover. "If this is going to be how you dance!" She jumped from the tree and landed right in front of Nanka. She pointed the sword at her. "Then so be it." Nanka just started at her, she then burst out laughing. "Really!?" She jumped at Ahiru and they both fell off the tree and landed on the ground. "You think your all high-and-mighty now just because you have a sword-" Nanka took the sword from Ahiru's grip and threw it. "Because if you do, youv'e got it all wrong!" Princess Tutu laughed. "You think thats going to stop me!?" Ahiru jerked her knee up and hit Nanka right in her stomach. She cried out and rolled over, holding where Ahiru just kicked her. Princess Tutu got up and stood over Nanka. "Then **youv'e **got it all wrong." "Fakir!! KILL HER!!!" Ahiru's eyes widened, she turned around and looked at Fakir. "Fakir....Please...Its me! Ahiru!" But he didn't respond, he just moved his foot and in a blur he was gone. Ahiru went to the right in the nick of time, dodging Fakirs slice to her face. She looked at his hand and noticed that some of her hair had been cut off. "He's better than I thought!" Nanka was still on the floor, this time sitting up, she was still clutching her stomach. The blow Ahiru gave her must have been harder than she thought.

"FAKIR!!" Ahiru jumped to dodge Fakir's punch, then did a cartwheel to kick him away. She had scratches everywhere, and the biggest was a cut that she was clutching on her right arm. "Hurry and kill her Fakir!" Ahiru grabbed on to a branch and hoisted herself up. Nanka was right above the branch. Ahiru let go of the brack and kicked Nanka right in the face. "You really need to shut up! I think he knows he has to kill me!" Nanka lost her balance and fell to the ground, but was caught by Fakir. She rubbed her face and was put down by him. She kissed him on the cheek and looked back at Ahiru. Ahiru's heart throbbed from it. "Fakir!! PLEASE!! Its me!!" "SHUT UP!!" Nanka threw a fire ball at the branch Ahiru was at, it cracked and then came off completely. Ahiru couldn't grab on to another branch in time and fell. She couldn't stand, she was to tired. She closed her eyes. _Looks like I'm gonna die here...__**Think Ahiru! Whats the one thing you think will wake Fakir out of the spell!? **__Theres one thing, but I don't know if thats going to do anything. __**Just do it! Other wise your going to die. **_Ahiru opened her eyes again and found Fakir standing over her. She put his hands where her shoulders where and lifted her up. "AH!!" He was crushing her bones. She had to stop him, no matter what it took. She finally did tha last thing she could do, she kicked him, he let go of her, and she fell. She got up as quick as she could annoying the throbbing of the pain in her arm and everywhere else, grabbed his face, and kissed him.

She gave him the most passionate kiss. _Please Fakir, please! _Fakir looked at her, eyes still black. He then grabbed her shoulders again and dug his nails into them. _FAKIR! _He then stopped. His eyes started flashing green, then black, then green to black again. _Please! I....Fakir I...._He let go of her and finally wrapped his arms around her waist, she then wrapped her arms around his neck. She stopped kissing him and looked at him. He gave her a smile. "Ahiru...I love you." She started to tear, then finally gave him a weary smile. Before falling right into his arms.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed......I have to say.....I liked the ending.....XD Its sad but at the sametime.....nice and romantic.....Well I really hoped you enjoyed, it was a one day thing......its not that good I know!!! But Im also typing it out as im thinking so everything that does happen is random!!! Well comment and rate and hope you enjoyed!!! ADIEU TILL NEXT TIME!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

_HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL! IM ALIVE AND WELL AND A FRESHMEN IN HIGH SCHOOL NOW! Yup...Im in High School...and I hate it! So much Homework and no time to type! Im so sorry I have not uploaded anything in a loooong time! To make it up, imma try to get at least another chapter up this week or weekend! TRY! Oh and this time the story is differtn, I have not typed a tory out in forever! So I know its not good at ALL! T^T Blame so many tests and quizzes! Well I still hope you enjoy! XD_

_Princess Tutu Doesn't belong to me, because if it did, The ending would have beeeeeeeen so better..._

_But I do own it, just not the rights, only the series...XD XD_

* * *

_Ahiru...I love you.._

."Fa.._._Fakir!"Out of nowhere Ahiru opened her eyes. She looked around at where she was and all she couldn't see anything. All around her was darkness. She tried feeling around her, but it's as if the darkness went on forever. "Where...Where am I?" She got up, and stated walking forward, or backwards, she wasn't really sure. "Fakir! Kaoru! Anyone! Hello!" No response. Then from nothing a light lit up in front of her. _What the...? _She picked up what was lit up, and it looked like her pendant. "Alsafer? Can you hear me?" _Yes I can hear you. Now shh, I'm trying to figure out where we are. "Aliright."_ She stopped talking, but then her heart started pumping faster. She heard a noise to her left, then to her right. Something was sliding on the floor? _No_, she thought, someone. She did a 360, but she still couldn't see anything. "Alsafer, something is, well something is here with us and I don't know what it is!" But he didn't respond. "Alsafer?" She shook the pendant, but nothing, and then the light turned off. Once again she was left in the dark, with the noise of something crawling. Ahiru couldn't take it anymore, so she started running in who knows what direction! _I, I got to get away from here! I need someone, I'm...I'm scared! _She then bumped into something cold and wet. Her pendant then lit back up, she looked in front of her, and there, was Fakir and Kaoru, dangling from a rope, covered with their own blood.

She froze, and fell to the floor, shaking. "Fa..Kao..." Ahiru couldn't even speak. "Well little Princess?" A spine tingling laugh echoed around her. Ahiru then hear footsteps in front of her, so she looked up, and there she was, Nanka. "I...I thought I..." "Thought what Princess? That you killed me?" She let out another laugh. "Please, you just got lucky." Nanka walked up to Ahiru, and grabbed her chin. "The next time we meet will be the last. I will kill you, but before you, I will kill **them** in front of you first." She pointed to Fakir and Karou. "Just you wait Princess!" Nanka let go of Ahiru and slapped her face. Ahiru fell to the floor, shocked. The floor then started shaking, and out of the ground hands started grabbing her.

"No...NO! Let go!" "No one can save you now Princess. Adieu till our next meeting!" Everything became blurry and Ahiru was all alone again, in the darkness the light of the pendant went out. All she could do was lie on the ground, and be pulled by the cold hands. She looked up at where the bodies of Fakir and Kaoru were supposed to be, and closed her eyes.

"_Very interesting Nanka is. She might be able to do this after all, but we will see." The man sat on his chair, drinking a cup of coffee. And next to him was the same boy, handsome as ever, watching with the man. Plotting on already how he was going to kill Princess Tutu and get his revenge. He knew that Nanka would fail, and how you say, well you must wait and see._

"Fakir! Karou! No! No! NO!" "Ahiru! Wake up!" Fakir stood before Ahiru, shaking her madly so she could wake up. "AHIRU!" She shot open her eyes, red and watery. "Fa...Fa...Fakir!" She got up and wrapped herself around him. "Fakir! Fakir! Oh gosh, Fakir!" He started to stroke her hair. "It's ok Ahiru. I'm right here." She dug herself into his shirt, and tears started running down her cheek, and pouring themselves onto him. The door opened into the room, they were at Charon's place again. In the front door stood Kaoru, panting. Ahiru let go of Fakir and started at him. "Kaoru..." "Ahiru!" He ran to her and locked himself around her. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

After a long time of hugging and crying, and even more hugging, and even a little verbal fight here and there, Ahiru got up from the bed and went to the restroom to freshen up. Apparently, she had been in bed for more than a week. She looked into the mirror, and scremed. In the mirror wasn't her reflection, but Nanka's. "STOP IT!" She threw her fist at the mirror, and it shattered. She fell to her knees. _I can't let it get to me! No! I can't! _She got up when she heard footsteps, and she covered her hand so Fakir and Kaoru wouldn't see the blood. "Ahiru! Are you ok!" She looked at them and smiled. "Yeah, sorry just slipped." Fakir and Kaoru looked at her for a minute then left. "Well, then be more careful, ok?" "Yup!" When they left she closed the door and got into the shower. She started thinking in the shower of what to do, if Nanka was going to keep scaring her like this, she was probably trying to weaken her some way. _I won't let her win. I am Princess Tutu;_ she clutched her pendant that was around her neck. Alsafer hadn't talked with her yet, but she could feel him there, thinking. _And I will do anything in my power to stop her! _

_

* * *

_

Well up...IM SORRY! PLEASE DONT HATE ME! I TRIED! BUT REMEMEBRR I HAVE NOT TYPED ANYTHING IN A LOOOOON TIME! BLAME SCHOOL...And also I was listeing to My Betrayal by Bullet For My Valetine...So yeah...im sorry T^T! I tried...Anywas, yeah Nanka is not dead! XD I never said in any way that she died did I, in the last chapter? DU DUN DUUUUUUN! Yeah...Oh and notice its short! T^T...Anyways please comment and tell me wat you think? I still do hoped you liked it, as much as I tried. I will try to upload thenex chapter as soon as I can, and noooooo not in 6 months! Well then alas I must go, Adieu till next time!


	9. Chapter 9

_**LOL! GUESS WHOS BACK! XD XD IM BAAAACK! And on Summer Break! And guess what? IM NOT A FRESHMEN ANYMORE! IM A SOPHMORE! XD XD XD OMG! SOOO! RIGHT WHEN I GOT OUT OF SCHOOL I CAME HOME...AND IMMIDIATLY STARTED TYPING! AND HERE IS WHAT I GOT! XD IM SOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO GET THE NEW CHAPTER UP! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Well anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter! And the next one will be up soooooon...hopefully...so yeah! ENJOY!**_

_**Princess Tutu doesn't belong to me...cause if it did...The ending...So much better...**_

_**I do however own the DvDs...not the rights...lol..**_

_**SO ENJOY!**_

* * *

It was a normal day, birds chirping, children laughing, people outside walking, and a little rivalry going on here and there. Ahiru, Kaoru, and Fakir were walking to school, Ahiru, right in between them both. "It's a lovely day out today, isn't it guys!" Ahiru could feel the tension between the two. "It sure is." They both said it at the same time. _Ok...This is so not awkward. _Ahiru thought in her head. _Ahiru._ Alsafer finally contacted her in her head. "_Alsafer! Where have you been these past couple of days! You haven't talked to me or said anything to me!" This is no time to be talking about where I have been something is coming. Let Fakir and Kaoru know._

Alsafer was right; Ahiru could feel that something was on its way. She immediately stopped walking and looked at both Kaoru and Fakir. "Guys..." "What is it Ahiru?" Worry was in their eyes and she could see it. "Something's on its way!" All of a sudden Ahiru's pendant started blinking. "Ahiru, we need to get to somewhere were there isn't a lot of people." "Let's go. Kaoru, lead us somewhere safe." They all started running, following Kaoru into the woods. "Is this far away from people now?" Ahiru, out of breath, moved her head up and down. Her pendant wasn't blinking anymore, but she wasn't going to take any chances. _"Alsafer, do you sense anything here?" Not at the moment no, but, then again I do feel something. And it's getting closer. _Everything was silent; the only noise was the wind. Then all of a sudden footsteps could be heard and Ahiru's pendant was blinking yet again. Kaoru and Fakir got in front of Ahiru. _They haven't changed one bit. "Shush!" _Rustling then could be heard from the bushes all around them, then the ground started to shake underneath them!

"AHIRU!" The ground under Ahiru was beginning to break open and Fakir and Kaoru got her hand right on time before she fell through the hole that was now beginning to appear. "I'm fine, thanks guys, but...What was that!" "Well of course, I was trying to get rid of you little princess without fighting you and breaking a nail, but...Alas, your prince's had to be here."

Nanka appeared in front of them walking out of the bushes as if the ground wasn't breaking under them at all. She looked at Ahiru and smiled. "I told you we would meet again little princess." She started to laugh, and Kaoru's and Fakir's grips on Ahiru's hands grew tighter. More rustling could be heard, and all Nanka could do was make her smile even bigger. "If you don't mind, I brought some friends of mine." Then out of nowhere hands grabbed Ahiru's legs from the ground and tried pulling her down into the hole. Kaoru clawed at the hands and they let go with a scream.

The hands felt like the same hands that were grabbing her in her dream. "No..." "Yes little princess. It's the same hands. Except, they aren't human hands anymore, there hands of the dead." "That's impossible!" Shouted Fakir, holding Ahiru even closer than before. "Not for me it isn't prince! I found out I had the power when you thought you had killed me. And what better way to use it on little Ahiru." Behind her people, no, the dead began coming out of the bushes. Some no limbs, no jaw, no arms, you name. Ahiru couldn't stand and do nothing anymore. _"Alsafer, do you think I can beat her and her army of...the dead?" If you believe, I don't see why you can't. _Alsafer's voice was assuring that Ahiru could do it. She was Princess Tutu after all wasn't she? _"That's all I needed!" _She let go of Fakir and looked at Nanka and her army. She gave her a smile and was confident. "Game on!"

* * *

_**Heh...Zombies...lol...I was reminded of Call Of Duty zombie maps...while writing the last two chapters...lol...Dont' hate me! ITs something new to Ahiru and the gang...I know...excuses excuses..! Anyways...I was listeining to the song Breathe into Me by Red...Awesome song...so I got into battle mode with it...Epicness...I hoped you enjoyed! T^T I really do...Im so sorry again for taking sooooooooo long! T^T You don't know how bad I feel...So...I hoped you enjoyed again! Tell me what you think! And I will get the next chapter up soon! Well then...ADIEU TILL NEXT TIME!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**So...Guess what! I have Chapter 10 done finally! XDDD This took me awhile to finish 'cause I was in artist AND writers block...I couldn't think of anything! But now that I have like...2 days left of summer vacation things started popping into my mind! XDD So...I know its short...and im warning you now...It's not my best...forgive me...I tried my best...So...please enjoy!**

* * *

Nanka laughed at Ahiru's response. "This is going to be too easy!" Nanka then pointed her finger to Ahiru, and gave her a devilish smile. "Kill her!" Kaoru and Fakir got in front of Ahiru and started fighting off the dead. Ahiru, helpless had to change into Princess Tutu quickly, but first she had to calm down and block everything from her mind. _Ok...Just calm down Ahiru, your ok..._She said to herself. She breathed deeply and finally words started to come out of her mind. "Angels up above, once again I ask, help me overcome this obstacle, and my fears. Grant my wish to become strong, I am Princess Tutu! "Light surrounded Ahiru and everything. Fakir and Kaoru smiled. The light finally disappeared and there she was, Princess Tutu, and in a new outfit as well. This time her tutu was brown with blue spiral embroidery at the bottom. Her top cut off at her breasts. There was also spiral embroidery at the top as well. She looked beautiful as ever, Fakir and Kaoru's faces confirmed it when they looked at her. "She's...Gorgeous..." Kaoru said out loud without thinking. Fakir looked at him, and they knew their fighting with each other could wait. Right now they had to protect the one they both loved

"_You can do this Ahiru, have faith, and be strong!" _Alsafer was cheering her on. "Looks like we're ready to dance Princess!" Nanka ran towards Princess Tutu at lightning speed. Princess Tutu didn't have time to block herself before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She flew back and hit a tree. _Crack._ The tree was starting to break backwards. Nanka ran towards her again and right before Princess Tutu could get up, Nanka slammed her head right back into the trunk.

"Ahiru!" Fakir cried her name out; Kaoru and he were still fighting the dead swarm. Every time they would defeat one swarm, another with more came. They couldn't even get close to Ahiru and Nanka. The dead kept blocking and getting in their way every time they wanted to make a run for it to help Ahiru. Nanka didn't want them interfering.

_I have to...get up...It hurts so much..._Princess Tutu was badly injured. Nanka slammed her head so hard it had made a dent in the wood. She was already tired, even though she hadn't even fought yet. All the things around her were becoming blurry and black now. Before she closed her eyes all the way, she heard Nanka's spine-tingling laugh.

* * *

**Yaaaaa...Cliffhanger :D I love them soooo much! Hope you enjoyed "this very, Very, VERY ****short" chapte.r I'm writing chapter 11 as we speak! I know...took me 3 months to get chapter 10 up...So how long will it take to get chapter 11? Hopefully by next week I'll have it up...HOPEFULLY...thats the latest I hope...My Sophmore year of High School is starting Wednesday...I'm so scared...But let's hope the homework load will be a little less...So then I can get more chapters done! **

**So again...I hoped you enjoyed this very short chapter! I know its probably not the best one...but at least its a chapter! I finished this in like an hour cause I had to go to sleep...since it was 5 in the morning...heh...If I don't have chapter 11 done by next week...SPAM ME WITH MESSAGES SAYING TO HURRY MY BUTT! XDDD**

**Well! ADIEU TILL NEXT TIME!**


	11. Chapter 11

Holy ****! XDD It's me...and with a new Chapter! CHAPTER 11 TO BE EXACT! How is everyone? Was your guy's holdays awesome? Mine was ok...Not to fun, but ok. Had Writer's Block for a long time...It was THAT bad...Don't hate me! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter! I know it's not good..but I'm glad you guys like it!

Princess Tutu doesn't belong to me...I own the DvDs..not the rights...cause if I did..It would have ended differently...

SO ENJOY!

* * *

_Why am I so weak? Why did I even become Princess Tutu? _ Ahiru finally started moving her fingers. _I don't want to go on, I can't go on..._She started moving her legs, shifting them to different positions. _I'm done. Nanka can kill me if she wants to. "__**Get up Ahiru. This is just pathetic." **_Her eyes shot open and standing in front of her was a boy. A little boy with curly blonde hair, blue eyes and a black suite. She slowly sat up and encountered an amazing sight. Everyone and everything was frozen in place.

"Wha...What's going on!" She stood up and looked at everyone, Fakir, Kaoru, Nanka, who was close to killing Princess Tutu with one last blow, and the many dead beings. None of them were moving. _**"You're lucky I stopped everything for you just in time. Otherwise you and I would be dead." **_ "Who...Who are you little boy?" He started laughing hysterically and Ahiru couldn't help but feel offended. _**"Ahiru, listen to my voice." **_ Right then and there, she knew who was standing in front of her. "Alsafer?" _**"The one and only!" **_ This wasn't possible Ahiru thought. This little boy was Alsafer. "What! How can you be...This isn't what I pictured when I thought of you as a human..." He shrugged. _**"Anyways, back to the reason of why I am like this. Ahiru...I heard your thoughts." **_ She looked away from him. _**"Do you really want to die? You dying means everyone else's death. Fakirs, Kaoru's and everyone else in this town. Do you want that to happen?" **_"No..." _**"Then why are you giving up! Your Princess Tutu! You can overcome anything! You just have to believe you can! If you weren't strong they wouldn't have picked you to fight." **_ Ahiru looked at him. His words hit her and made feel more confident. He was right. She wouldn't have gotten this far if she was weak. "Your right." Alsafer smiled at her. _**"I know. Now that that is taken care of, my powers can only freeze time for a short time, and time is about to proceed again. I'm going to go back into the pendant." **_ Ahiru looked at him with sad eyes. _**"Don't worry. I'll come out again when you need me, and when all this fighting is over with and everything is back to normal." **_

He started to glow yellow and became mist that was swept back into her pendant. "Thanks Alsafer." _**Your welcome! You have exactly 10 seconds now before things start moving again, get ready! **_ She was ready. She was Princess Tutu. She could do anything. _**8**_. "I can do this." _**7. **_She lifted her hand in the air. _**6. **_ "Grant me strength!" _**5. **_"Grant me power to overcome the path ahead!" _**4. **_ "Give me what I need to protect the ones I love!" _**3. **_ "Grant me my wish because"_** 2! **_ "I am!"_**1! **_ "Princess Tutu!" Ahiru's hand was immediately covered in light.

"Ahiru!" She heard Fakir and Kaoru's cries to her. Everything was moving again. She heard Nanka's laugh and she saw the dead beings moving again. Finally the light died down, and Nanka's laugh did too. All of a sudden, an arrow shot past Nanka's cheek and hit the head of one of the dead beings next to her. She lost balance for a few seconds, but regained it quickly. Fakir and Kaoru were quiet. They both looked at Ahiru, standing straight up with a blue bow. Princess Tutu smiled at Nanka. "Well then, let the game begin." She started shooting arrows at all of the dead so fast, you couldn't tell which one she was aiming for. The ones next to Nanka went down in a few seconds and the others around Fakir and Kaoru the next. In a few minutes they were all on the floor.

Nanka couldn't believe what was happening. _This...This is impossible. _Ahiru ran towards her and with her bow ready, aimed it at her. "Your call, either go back to wherever Drosselmeyer is or I kill you right here and now. You choose." Her eyes stared straight at Nanka. They were beautiful and confident. This was someone different from just a couple of minutes ago when she fainted. She knew she was done. She had failed. She fell to her knees and looked up at Princess Tutu. "You win Princess." Nanka smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "And because you won, I am now your servant. I will help you find Drosselmeyer and stop him." She kissed Ahiru's hand. _Seeing you like this, I now understand why these two love you so much. You're strong and beautiful. Why didn't I see this before? _"Hey! Let go of her hand!" Fakir and Kaoru were standing next to them both, one on each side of Nanka. They grabbed her and pulled he away from Princess Tutu. "Alright!" "Princess?" "You can be on our team! But!" She walked up to Nanka. "If you do anything, and I mean anything that looks like your turning on us, I **will** kill you." "I promise you, I won't. You have word." She bowed her head. Fakir and Kaoru let her go, they didn't want to, but they did anyways. "Let me just make this clear, I don't trust you one bit." Fakir didn't even look at Nanka to tell her this.

"That's fine. And I'm guessing you don't either, do you Kaoru?" "No." "That's alright. I don't expect you guys to trust me, all I hope is that Princess Tutu can forgive me. I am her servant now. I will protect her with my life." _She's like a noble knight, way different then the person who was trying to kill me. _"She already has me to do that!" Fakir's hands turned into fists. "Fakir..." "Don't worry young knight. I won't take your place."

"**Very interesting. Looks likes things have turned around Nanka has changed her allegiance to Princess Tutu. Very interesting indeed. But it looks like I should move to someplace else otherwise they will find me!" **_The man laughed. The gears around him started to slow down and finally stopped completely. His laughter echoed where he was. Then, things started to fade away and disappear. __**"To where I should go, nobody will know. Come Uzura, we must leave." **__Uzura came running behind him. "Why are we leaving zura?" __**"Because otherwise we will be found." **__The man and the puppet started walking into the darkness, but he wasn't sad or angry for leaving or how things ended up. This was going to be a very interesting addition to the story. __**A woman knight? **__He laughed. __**A young knight fighting for the one he loves, and an animal. I wonder what they will encounter next?**_

* * *

Did you guys like it? I hope you did...The end was really hard to come up with...lol...I'm sorry again if it's not good...

Oh and I will be starting new Fanfics on top of this one...One for Fate/Stay Night...Didn't like the ending to much...A...And for Princess Jellyfish...Finished the anime the other day...(in one day...I'm so beast..XDD) Didn't like the ending to that one either..It was like Ouran High School Host Club...So yay...I'll update soon...or...who knows...but don't worry...I will update!

So I hope everyone has a good New Year! And right now I'm not sure when I will update cause my dog started giving birth today...and I am just freaking out..DX So yay...(This was updated when she in my room with my sister who has more experience than me...)


	12. Chapter 12

Oh my gosh...Guys...HI! I'm back! And with CHAPTER 12! I feel horrible because I am JUST NOW SUBMITTING IT! I...AM...TRULY...SORRY...FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! Let me just say...Sophomore year...of high school..i hate it...I had 6 hours of homework each day...not joking...I'm almost done though! As you read this now I have only 2 more weeks (The last week is finals) of being one and then I AM A JUNIOR! Took me long enough! Well anyways! How is everyone! i hope good and not mad! I tried my best to get this typed! I hope you enjoy it! I know it's probably not going to be good...But I hope you at least enjoy it!

Princess Tutu doesn't belong to me..Cause if it did...It would have ended SO much better...

* * *

_Chirp_,_ Chirp. _From the window the light of the morning sun came shining in. Ahiru, asleep, squirmed in her bed. _"What are you doing! I'm cooking for her!" _Shouts were coming from the kitchen. She opened her eyes and sat straight in bed. _"Oh please, you're a man! Men can't cook!" _Ahiru got out of her bed and went downstairs to see what was going on. _"Guys...Honestly...Cut it out! You're going to wake Ahiru up! Besides..." _Ahiru opened the door to the kitchen lightly so the three of them couldn't see her. _"I am the best one here...So I'll do it." _ Kaoru swiped the pots and spoons away from Nanka and Fakir's hands and walked to the stoves. All of a sudden Fakir and Nanka both go in an uproar! "I love her the most! And she loves me! I need to do it!" "Psh! Please! I'll do it! I need to show her my gratitude!" "You aren't the only one that loves her Fakir!" The door creaks open and there, standing in the middle is Ahiru. "Ahiru!" Kaoru puts the pots down. "Did we wake you?" She smiles at them all. "I'm fine. How about I cook? You guys can set the table." And they do, together.

"So...How are we going to find Drosselmeyer?" It was a question that no one wanted to ask. "Well, knowing him, he probably already moved from the place he was at before." Ahiru put down her fork. "Well, we need to try. We have to start somewhere, right?" She looked at Nanka. "Is there anything that you do know that can give us a clue?" She thought about it for a couple of minutes. "Well...All he talked about where story this, story that, characters, scenes...Things that make up a story. I'm not sure...Every time I think about his...My mind goes blank..." Nanka felt useless. "It's alright Nanka!" Ahiru then turned her head and looked at Fakir. "Fakir...What would you do if you were him?" He looked surprised at the question. "Why are you asking me?" "You are a descendent of him, are you not? His protégée. You have his blood, and, maybe also his mind. So, I'll ask you again, and think about it, what would you do if the people who are trying to find you have the one resource that could have led them to you?"

Fakir was silent, contemplating on the question. "Well...I would have to have a back-up plant of course...But in this case, back-up characters. You know, just in case one of my characters **did** change their alliance." "Wait! Actually...Drosselmeyer did talk about another character besides Kaoru and Dover! A boy...Or something..." Nanka grabbed her head. "Damn! It's like all my memories of the times I was with him are all being erased! I can't remember anything!" Ahiru out her hand around Nanka's shoulders. "It's ok...Really. You've helped as much as you can, and hey. This might be good for you. To forget things and become someone new." Nanka smiled at her. "Alright...So that's a start! We're now searching for a boy...Who...Might know...Drosselmeyer?" A gloom cloud fell over the table. _This is going to be harder than I thought...Alsafer? What about you? Any ideas? __**"None...but I might be able to help you find this boy." **__Alright. _

Outside the window the noise of the tower clock rang through the streets. 7 A.M. "Let's get to school and we can talk more later." Everyone got up from the table and went to change. "Nanka! You'll be enrolling today, so...Be on your best behavior." Kaoru stuck his tongue out at her and went to change. "Ha ha, very funny cat boy." She was the least bit amused.

Walking to school felt so calm and relaxing. It felt like it had been forever since they felt like this. They walked along the street with Nanka and Kaoru, both of them arguing about something, but neither Ahiru nor Fakir heard what they were shouting about. They were in there own little worlds, together. Slowly, Fakir slid his hand into Ahiru's who gladly accepted the strong, smooth and familiar touch of the man that had been with her through so much. She blushed and he quietly laughed. "You know we're right here, right?" Kaoru and Nanka both had stopped in the middle of the street, arms folded. "I haven't given up Fakir!" Kaoru, stared at Fakir, neither of them moving. "Are they always like this Ahiru?" She nodded to Nanka. "Oh you poor thing!" She grabbed Ahiru and hugged her. "Don't worry! I'm better than both of these men combined!" Fakir turned to Nanka, fury and jealousy building up in his eyes. Ahiru shook herself out of Nanka's grip and stumbled towards Fakir. "I think...I'm going to stick with this one guys." She went on her tip toes and kissed Fakir on his cheek. "Now come on! Otherwise we're going to be late!" She started to run, only to clash with someone.

"I'm so sorry! Are you al-" There, on the floor was a boy, a very handsome one. _Oh...wow..._ "No...That was my bad. Are you alright?" He turned his head towards her. His hair was black as the night sky and to his shoulders. His eyes made her feel like she was swimming in the ocean, shining bright with the brightness of the sun. "Miss?" His voice, something about it gave her a chill, but...not a bad one. "Ahiru?" Fakir was right behind her. The boy got up and put his hand out to her. She grabbed it, hesitant at first, but eventually took it. "Sorry, yes I'm fine." He smiled to her. "I'm glad. I wouldn't want someone as beautiful as you to get hurt." Ahiru blushed a deep red. She lowered her gaze and nodded. "Well miss, I must get going. Till we meet again." He grabbed her hand and gave it a kiss and walked off. "Well well well...Who was that!" Kaoru looked at Nanka. "Aren't you...To Ahiru?" "Come on! I'm a girl as well! Just because I like Ahiru doesn't mean I don't like men!"

"Come on guys, otherwise we're going to be late." Fakir looked to Ahiru who looked back at him. She smiled a weary smile and began forward again.

"_**Looks like he finally made contact with her! This is going to a very interesting story now!"**__ The man walked along the geared bridge. He twirled in a circle, smiling a wide devilish smile. __**"I wonder what the boy plans to do! Ha! Knowing him, something quite interesting indeed..."**_

* * *

Did...Did you enjoy it? I hope you did! Again...i am truly sorry for updating almost 6 months later...i hope no one gets mad at me for this new character and where his relationship with Ahiru looks like its going...PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! IT WAS SOMETHING NEW TO ADD...I KNOW...IT'S HITTING RIGHT IN THE KOKORO...IT'S SLAPPING ME IN THE FACE...BUT...ITS MAKING IT MORE INTERESTING...SO...PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! DX Anyways...Again I hope you enjoyed! And I will try and get the new chapter up when I have the time...And my other fanfictions...well...those are going to have to wait till summer...or when I have time...SO! ADIEU TILL NEXT TIME!


End file.
